


Appearances

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Winter Whumperland 2020 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hiccup Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Implied Abduction, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Non-Con Relationship, One-Sided Relationship, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump, Winter Whumperland 2020, held captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Winter Whumperland Day 1. Set in a modern AU. Viggo Grimborn is holding a party with current and future business partners and they tell him how lucky he is to have Hiccup. Hiccup doesn't feel lucky.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: AHeartForStories' Winter Whumperland 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053827
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "used as a decoration"  
> Not as literal as you would think.  
> So all of these prompts are basically going to take place in the same universe, in the same story. It's more of a telling of what happens in the final 14-ish days at the end of a long struggle.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

"I can't believe how lucky you are, Grimborn!" That's what a man Hiccup doesn't care to know the name of tells Viggo as he's bringing drinks around to the guests.

There are seven of them in total, business partners of the Grimborn Empire, a large export and import company, that Viggo is the CEO of.

It's the 12th of December and with the holidays fast approaching, it seemed right to throw a party at the house of the man himself. Not for any particular special occasion, this just seemed like the right opportunity for one.

After all, Viggo needs to keep his partners close, make sure the trust is still there. If anybody feels like siding with a rival company, he needs to know.

The place has been decorated, though quite soberly. There isn't even a tree in the home, the Grimborns aren't so fond of celebrating the holidays.

Not that any of them are staring at the decor.

"Thank you!" The tray isn't empty yet and Hiccup gets another 'thank you' and a look with a smile that is a little too friendly.

He just moves on to the next.

Hiccup isn't allowed to ask many questions. They could be dealing in something shady right in front of him and that would almost certainly make him at least a little bit accountable in some way. But he's not allowed to ask.

The one answer he did get is that two of these seven are potential new partners. So it's important for Viggo to reel them in and having him there is supposed to help somehow. Hiccup didn't understand how until the guests arrived.

They're all straight, or so they say, and married, but he can still feel their gazes on him.

And yet, none of them recognize him.

He's merely a decoration meant to bring drinks, snacks, and look pretty while doing it. That's all he is, something for Viggo to show off.

"Thank you very much, dear." One of them takes the drink Hiccup offers to him and both of the older man's hands linger on his. It sends unpleasant chills down his spine, as does the look in his eyes.

The persistent touch reminds him of Viggo and Viggo reminds him that everyone present is probably just as bad as him.

But he can't make a fuss, can't upset the guests, so he just smiles politely and pulls his hand free. He fights the urge to wipe his hand off on the dress pants here in front of them.

Instead, he's quick to move on, but Hiccup is pretty certain he can feel his 'significant other's' disapproving glare on his back.

Viggo wants him here to be eye candy, a "look what I have, surely you can trust what I promise", but disapproves of them touching him? Well, what did he expect?

"Viggo, wherever did you find him? I might go out and look for one myself!" A married man cheerily says. Funnily enough, when he'd just arrived, Viggo asked him about his sickly wife. You know, making conversation to appear like he has a heart.

"I don't think any of us are that lucky." Another chimes in and there's a short chuckling in agreement.

Every single time Hiccup has to hear someone tell Viggo how lucky he is, he feels he's getting closer and closer to throwing up.

Viggo isn't lucky.

Sure, they met each other by chance, but they didn't see each other and sparks just happened to fly. His being here, he and his brother made that happen and by inexcusable means, too.

Or maybe he is. Because Hiccup knows Toothless was there. He saw Ryker hit him straight on and that a dragon, a Night Fury of all things, couldn't keep him from taking Hiccup away can only mean something kept him. Hiccup hates to think of what could've possibly happened.

Oh, how much that dragon must hate himself now.

"And how old did you say you were?"

Platter empty and now standing by like a servant, Hiccup briefly faces another man before looking away. He finds Viggo in the back as he glares at him from over his glass. He gazes back, swallows the limp in his throat, and smiles some more.

"24. I'm 24 years old." A lie, he's 19. Viggo and he 'agreed' to lie about his age so no one will question their relationship. If you can even call it that.

Not that these particular people would care. He may have never delved into Viggo's world, but he recognizes at least two of these men from magazines he's read.

It was when Astrid managed to convince him to tag along to a hair salon appointment. Heather had to cancel their plans to go together last minute because of Dagur-related reasons and she didn't want to go alone as it was meant to be a girl's day out with just the two of them.

She was his girlfriend, he was her boyfriend. So of course, he'd tag along just for her.

There were some magazines lying on a table for waiting customers and he'd read some scandalous articles about these two. They were both featured in the same on, as a matter of fact. Another sex scandal, but that's not so surprising with people like them. People who are rich enough that they think they can do anything.

They wouldn't care if Hiccup were 19, 18, or maybe even younger than was legal. The lie is purely for appearances only and because people would be less likely to talk about Viggo's 20 something-year-old conquest as opposed to his just barely legal one. One is not as interesting as the other.

But oh no, these two remind him of the article, the article reminds him of why he was reading it, and now he's thinking of Astrid. He can almost hear her belly-laughing in his ear. She never did care about how loud her laughs could be sometimes.

Having no drinks to serve anyway, Hiccup walks away quickly without excusing himself. He can feel his eyes burn with tears as he thinks of her.

He misses her so, so much. He wishes he could have a phone or get onto Viggo's computer or something. If only to check her social media and see how she's been doing, how all of his friends are doing. Without a doubt, they're missing him as much as he does them.

But no, the only phones in this big house are Viggo's and Ryker's and he has yet dared to try guessing the password. He assumes it won't quite be as simple as the name of his first house pet followed by numbers one through four.

Besides, he's keeping the computer for something else.

And now he's thinking of Toothless again.

Finally escaping into the kitchen, he just barely slams the tray down onto the counter in his hurry.

Toothless, Gods, that dragon. The flights they used to take around his mother's dragon sanctuary, the nights they would spend together under the stars or in his room, the playfights, the purring whenever he scratches him just right, just... everything. He misses his Bud so much.

It's hard for him to breathe then and the tears almost come.

 _'No, stop! This is only going to make him angry.'_ Unsurprisingly enough, that thought doesn't help at all.

"Are you okay in there?" One of the guests asks, mistaking the sound of the tray's impact with the counter for Hiccup tripping.

"I'm-I'm fine." He swallows the sadness as best as he can, pushes the ensuing thoughts of his father and his friends that are springing back up away as he answers.

The conversation carries on without another shallow thought spent on Hiccup and he's fine with that. If he can just be left alone with his thoughts and emotions for just a few minutes.

But someone enters the kitchen and Hiccup can tell who by the footsteps. Dread seeps into his stomach just as he's grabbed by his upper arm. The grip is tight enough to bruise.

"You're drawing too much attention." It's Viggo and he's hissing into his ear, pissed off with his presumed boy toy 'flirting' with his party guests.

They're so close, the older man's body pressed against his, and Hiccup can smell his suffocating cologne. He's towering over him, too, still taller than Hiccup, who isn't exactly short either.

"You think I want to be drawing attention? I don't trust your "friends", why would I want to be noticed by them?" Hiccup's hiss is louder in volume, but their guests don't seem to notice the apparent hostility between them.

They are much too busy with their talks and their jokes. And even if they did notice, Hiccup can tell from the way some of them talk about their wives that they wouldn't care.

It's sickening, so much he wishes to unhear.

At his response, the grip on his arm grows tighter and he wonders if those fingertips will remain like other times he's been grabbed like this. The clothes are fancy and they cover enough to hide the many other blue marks on his body.

"Just tell me what you want me to do." Those words leave him with a lot more ease than they used to before. Somehow Hiccup finds it in himself to calm enough to answer in a reasonable tone, unlike the hissing he used prior.

He can feel his pulse painfully make its way through his arm. That's how tight the grip is. Viggo is not a weak man, unfortunately.

Just so long as he doesn't trigger him any more than he already has, then he should be safe from more trouble. Submitting instead of sassing further is working, the hold relinquishes just a tad bit.

"Go to the bedroom and stay there until I tell you otherwise." Hiccup is told and he dares a glance at Viggo.

These people are meant to be staying for a good few hours, is he really expected to stay in one room for that long? He's already way past stir-crazy.

Upon not receiving an answer quickly enough, the hold tightens.

"Okay, I'm going!" So he gives in, as he always does, and Viggo lets go.

"Are you two love birds staying in the kitchen all evening or will you come to join us?" Someone calls out and Viggo returns to the crowd with a more charming demeanor then he tends to put on in their day to day life.

"We had something we needed to discuss." He tells them, not a hint of his previous anger there.

"Discuss things such as ...? Marriage perhaps? I know I would be putting a ring on that finger if I could!"

 _'No, don't give him any ideas.'_ Hiccup finds himself thinking, looking over. Hopefully, his wide-eyed look isn't too obvious.

Viggo smiles at the idea, but says nothing.

"I'm afraid I'll have to apologize on behalf of my partner. He's not sleeping well as of late and he's tired." Hiccup takes this as his cue to leave and he does while Viggo apologizes in his stead.

"Oh, I think I know why he's so tired lately." That's the comment he closes the door on. That and laughter.

In this company, it seems like the nicer and more expensive a person is dressed, the more vulgar they can be. Who says something like that about someone they barely know?

But the door is closed and that effectively cuts off most of the noise coming from the living room.

He does feel tired. What Viggo told them wasn't a lie, for once, as he has been sleeping badly ever since he got here.

Honestly, how can he get a good night's sleep when it's his captor that he's sleeping next to? The man who has no qualms about laying his hands on him, abusing him in whichever way he sees fit to make him obedient.

There's a part of him that hates himself for listening in the kitchen, though Hiccup knows that what he's doing, remaining calm, doing what he wants, is a way to get through this bad situation and bide his time until he's found.

Because someone has to be looking for him. His dad, his mom, his unofficial dad, maybe his friends? Someone has to be looking for him, he knows he would be looking for them if the roles were reversed.

Chest and throat both burning horrendously with emotion, he saunters his way towards and into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, his hand hovers over the key as he wants to lock it, feeling unsafe with the guests still around.

He'll get in trouble for it, for locking the door, but does he want someone to be able to come in and catch him both off guard and vulnerable?

After weighing his options, he opts to lock the door. Viggo can punish him for it later. Right now, what measly remaining sense of safety matters more to him.

He settles on the edge of the bed, staring into the near-complete darkness with only the early moonlight to hold him company.

The thoughts and feelings he tried to repress during the party he can now let loose. And it hurts. It hurts so, so bad. So much worse than the throbbing on his arm or any of the injuries he's sustained since coming here. At the same time, he doesn't want to stop thinking of his loved ones either.

The last time he saw his father, it was during a televised press conference that had to be cut short because Stoick Haddock started swearing on live television and stating that the person, or persons, responsibly for the disappearance of his son would be lucky to never run into him.

Maybe that's the front on which Viggo is lucky.

Because Hiccup was kidnapped. There is no nice way of saying it.

His dad once told him that they came from Vikings. Perhaps, what Stoick showed in that press conference was the Viking blood in him coming to the forefront. Hiccup wishes he had that in him.

Huffing in amusement, Hiccup slides down from the bed and ends up on the floor, elbows on his knees.

Ryker made him watch the press conference, much against his younger brother's wishes. He'd hoped to show Hiccup his broken father only to be met with that. Instead of causing him despair, he'd unintentionally lifted his spirits.

He'd made sure to tell Viggo to "thank Ryker for the moral support", even if Ryker wasn't entirely happy with that. They like to play with him, well, Hiccup can do that, too. Sometimes. When he can get away with it.

But now is not the time to think about those horrible brothers, he should be taking this moment of peace to think about the people who actually matter, his friends and family.

Right now, he wonders if they're thinking of him, too. Of course, he doesn't want them to worry or to hurt, but it feels comforting to be thought of or to be missed. So perhaps, he likes to be a little selfish sometimes.

Getting up from the floor, Hiccup wants to get out of these uncomfortable clothes Viggo insisted he wears for the party, another reason why his claim that Hiccupwas drawing attention was ridiculous.

Turning the light of the bathroom on, he faces the mirror and sees someone he barely recognizes.

Hair neatly sleeked back, expensive and stylish clothes that consist of the vibrant color scheme of black, white, and grey, and an expensive golden watch on his wrist that is only there to further drive home the "happy, lucky couple" façade.

This isn't him. That's not his messy head of hair, not his plaids, and that watch doesn't belong on his wrist. There's a tracking device in it, too, Hiccup saw it after he took the thing apart because he had his suspicions.

But that doesn't matter for the moment because he can't stop glaring at his reflection and he wishes that stranger didn't have the guts to glare right back at him.

His hands move on their own, wanting to roughen up his hair and get rid of the hair gel flattening it down. Who knew a brand strong enough to tame his locks exists?

But they don't do it. They hover, but they don't touch a single strand.

Because his dearly beloved Viggo already feels like he picked a fight with him by just being in the presence of men who were already bound to see him as eye candy to ogle at. To make matters worse, he locked the door of the room he's in and he doesn't have permission to lock doors. He was just about to change he doesn't have permission for that either.

If that man finds Hiccup in a state he does not want him in after all of that, even if it's just his hair, then Hiccup is just asking for it.

So his hands lower again, instead helping him lean on the marble counter of the sink, and Hiccup stares at his reflection in defeat. The cracks in him are bleeding again, they've been doing that more and more often. His resolve is breaking and at least the stranger in the mirror rightfully reflects that, too.

He's nothing but pretty decoration.


End file.
